


Protector Patch

by YeahWhoCares



Series: Patches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Following up from Our Patchwork Family Chuck finally calls upon Samandriel for help in Heaven. Dean’s not taking anyone’s bullshit, and Cas is worried for his eye health.





	Protector Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read Our Patchwork Family.  
> I have decided to follow up with some short stories based after the original, or patches as I’ve been calling them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy earning your patch.

Samandriel enjoyed being alive again, he enjoyed reuniting with Castiel and Dean. He also secretly enjoyed his parents being overprotective of him. Castiel was worried he wasn’t enjoying life with their semi-human family. Dean, well he was worried Samandriel wasn’t getting enough from the human life, but he was also worried about him getting hurt. It was confusing at times, but he’d never felt better. He still felt a thrill of joy and excitement every time he, or someone else, referred to Castiel and Dean as his Father and Dad.

Sam, or Uncle Sammy as Dean said to call him, took it upon himself to teach him about the last few years on Earth. Everything from politics, to monsters. It was interesting to see how far humans had come in such a short time. He enjoyed his time in the libraries with Sam. It was calm, and Sam let him drink beer, even though Castiel and Dean said no.

Gabriel, he had decided that Samandriel needed to be educated in all things sweet. Samandriel didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t like sweet things, only salty. But, he loved his Uncle Gabe, so he forced his grace to the forefront of his body to suppress the tastes when he was given something sweet.

 

It had been six months since he was brought back. It was also six months since he promised Chuck he would help in Heaven if it was ever needed. Now, Chuck had called upon him for help, and he was excited to answer the call.

“Dad” Samandriel called quietly as he walked into the garage, not wanting to startle him “where is Father?”

Dean looked up from Baby’s engine “hi Alfie, he went to the store with Gabe to buy some supplies, they should be back soon. Anything I can help with in the meantime, son?”

Samandriel lit up when Dean said that “Chuck has asked me to assist him in Heaven today, he is teaching the remaining angels about life on Earth and would like me to speak, I wanted to ask Father if he’d like to accompany me” he beamed, proud that God has asked him personally over all the other earthly angels.

A look of horror washed over Dean, hearing that his son and husband would be in Heaven surrounded by angels without him there to back them up. “Nuh uh, no way are you guys going to Heaven without me. Who knows what the douche bags will do to you guys!”

Samandriel cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, much like Castiel “Chuck has control of Heaven again, all angels rejoice in his return and eagerly follow his word once me. Why would they harm me, or father, in any way?”

Dean shook his head “I’ve seen what angels following God’s word have done to my family in the past, no way am I trusting some dead beat, ADHD, God to protect mine. I’ll go out of my mind with worry if you guys go alone. Please, Samandriel, just let me tag along. I’ll sit in the corner quietly, unless anyone tries anything hinky with you, I just want to make sure you are ok. I’ve lost you once, and I’ve lost your father too many times to count, and I can’t go through that again. Even if all the angels are behaving, and I’m just overreacting, it will ease my mind.”

“I would enjoy spending time with you, as well as Father, but we cannot take you to the parts of Heaven we are going to. Souls are only permitted to enter their own side of Heaven. Only Chuck has that power.”

Dean nodded, seemingly thinking over what Samandriel had said, before clicking his fingers “got it! I’ll just ask Chuck. He obviously likes me enough, if he lets me keep Angels away from Heaven for long lengths of time, and I did help abort the Apocalypse.”

Samandriel looked on in awe as Dean called for Chuck “hey, big guy in the sky, can I have a minute of your time before you kidnap my kid?”

Not a moment passed before a slightly annoyed Chuck appeared before them. He was dressed in his usual attire, jeans and a zip up hoody, with Converse on his feet.

“What is it Dean?” he sighed, like a parent speaking to an errant child.

“Well” Dean huffed, standing up straighter “since you kindly summoned Alfie to Heaven without even asking me, or Cas, I just wanted to let you know some ground rules.”

Chuck laughed lightly, and rolled his eyes “oh yeah? What kind on rules do I need to be told before I can take one of my own Angels to Heaven?”

“Your angels?” Dean snorted “Look Chuck, Alfie isn’t anyone’s Angel, neither is Cas. Alfie is our son, not yours. He is bonded to my soul, and Cas’s grace, not yours. He lives with us, not you. So take your holier-than-thou stick out your ass, and shove it somewhere else!” Dean stepped forwards until he was towering over Chuck “as long as my soul still exists, I will protect my child with everything I have. Just because you’ve stepped up and taken responsibility for your kids does not mean I trust you, nor does it mean I trust your Angels. You ignored everything that was happening on Earth. Me, Sam and Cas stepped up to fix the mess your screwed up kids started. Just because I’m friendly does not mean I have forgotten anything that has happened.” Dean took a deep breath, looking at his feet before speaking quieter “it does not mean that me and Cas don’t hold Alfie through nightmares of what Crowley did to him, or nightmares of what might have happened to us if we didn’t win. It doesn’t mean, now that you are back, that any of the scars we have disappeared. I’m not demanding I come, just to be an ass, Chuck. I’m demanding I come, because if I don’t, I’ll be sick with worry over what happens to them. I barely hold it together when Cas flits off on Archangel business with Gabe. Look, he’s my child, his grace is woven so deep into my soul, I won’t survive if anything happens to him again. So, please let me come, I’ll sit quietly in the corner if you need me to.”

Chuck looked at Dean with a mixture of love, pride, and acceptance. Samandriel was crying, he knew Castiel and Dean loved him but to hear it so deeply and clearly spoken, hurt his heart in a way that felt strange, but good.

“Dad” he choked out through tears “I love you too”.

Dean blushed, he had forgotten he had an audience “I know son” he winked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Chuck sighed “Fucking Winchesters.”

Dean swung round to glare at Chuck “excuse me?!” he asked, offended.

“Yes, you fucking Winchesters never fail to surprise me. Here I am, expecting you to hit me with your macho bullshit about being the best man to protect an Angel from more Angels, when really you’re just being a fucking Dad. And I still didn’t have faith in you! You fucking Winchesters are always making me question myself. Me! G O D! That shouldn’t happen, but here you are proving me wrong.”

Dean spluttered, not really sure how to reply to that. Luckily, the sound of wings interrupted him “Dean” came Castiel’s deep voice “I didn’t know you felt that way when I left with Gabriel. I’m sorry, I should have spoken to you more on the subject.”

“No, no need to apologise. I’m always going to be a worrier” Dean tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Cas rolled his eyes “stop trying to cover up your feelings, you’re going to give yourself an ulcer, and then I’d need to heal you.”

Dean sniggered “where’s the fun in that?”

Cas rolled his eyes again, while Samandriel giggled.

“Samandriel, come here a second” Cas said.

Once Samandriel was close enough, Cas pulled him in to whisper something in his ear. Whatever he said made Samandriel light up. He nodded, before pulling away and turning to Dean.

“Dad” he whispered quietly “I’m sorry, I know you dislike chick flicks” was all he said before tackling Dean into a messy hug using his wings, as well as his arms.

Dean softened once he’d settled into the hug, he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Samandriel’s head, then just held him for a few minutes.

Chuck slid up beside Castiel “I’m sorry for doubting you guys. I guess I still have stuff to learn, huh?” he shrugged.

Castiel smiled, keeping his eyes on his husband and son “maybe, but what’s the fun of existing if you know everything already?” he winked, before quietly adding “thanks Dad.”

Chuck looked to Castiel in shock “what are you thanking me for?”

“Well” he smirked “for not smiting Dean when he demanded your presence. But, mainly I’m thanking you for putting my on the path that led me here. I don’t like to think of the time I spent before Samandriel was given to me too much, but what I remember most is how lonely and useless I felt. Now, I have a son who’s loved me for most of my existence, and a husband who’ll I’ll spend an eternity with.”

Chuck had tears in his eyes when he turned and pulled Castiel into a hug “no, thank you son for being the one who started showing me my path”.

Chuck pulled back, and coughed to get everyone’s attention. Dean walked over, with Samandriel tucked under his arm, reminding him of a time Samandriel liked to be tucked under his wings.

“What’s the word, Cas?” Dean asked, in a teasing tone.

Cas chuckled “it’s a shortened version of my name, you know that Dean”.

Samandriel looked confused, but Chuck looked proud.

“Anyway guys, I just thought I’d let you know that Dean can come with you both when it’s time to come up for the meeting.”

Dean beamed “thanks Chuck. When is it happening?”

“Well, it was supposed to be happening now” Chuck laughed “but, I’ve told the Angel’s it’s been pushed back a few hours. I thought I’d make you guys dinner, and we could catch up on normal stuff, if that’s ok?” he looked bashful, like he wasn’t sure he’d be accepted after what had just transpired.

Cas rolled his eyes again, surprised that they haven’t strained “of course you’re welcome, just check with Dean that it’s ok to use his kitchen” he laughed.

Dean nodded “sure, anything to find out if God himself is a good cook, or not.”

Samandriel giggled “Can we have pie with dinner?”

Dean puffed up with pride, while Cas huffed, and Chuck shot a mock-shocked look at Dean “you have corrupted him!”

Everyone laughed, as they walked into the bunker. Just as Cas was closing the door, Dean shouted “Shit! I forgot I don’t like flying Angel Air!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far!  
> I will be posting more patches as they come to me, this one was hard to write because I based it on the line shown in the description.  
> I do have a few more prompts I’m hoping to tackle soon, but if you have anything specific you want to see just let me know!


End file.
